utherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Utherverse Clothing System
This feature is only available if your account is VIP. You access this feature solely via the social center. At the top there is small overview of your currently owned ®ays and ©hips. Behind this you can see something like this: This list the current setting your avatar has applied ingame. This is important to know as clothing can only be applied and previewed if you are the same avatar that is compatible with what the clothing item requires. Then can always be viewed on the details section in the My Outfits section. Or by hovering your mouse over the image of the items you are looking at. Lastly it is also mentioned on the individual outfit page. In the social center closet a couple of icons are regularly used and it is helpful to understand their meaning. The following table explains their functions: Previewing clothing ingame requires you to have the correct gender and model! =Details Pages= When browsing the catalogues and encountering button you can bring up an individual details page of the selected clothing item. On these pages you can do a variety of actions and get detailed information about the item. Infomation such as the items in the outfit that apply to different layers of your avatar. You can view for what specific gender, avatar model and if it's updatable or not. Further there is the price, the name of the clothing item, name of the designer, images uploaded by the designer to show of the outfit and the rating. Lastly on the side you can view other designs made by that specific designer. Sometimes it is also possible to view comments posted by other users on this specific item, aswell as that you can post a comment on it yourself. At the order section of the details page you can purchase the item, either for yourself or as a gift for someone. If you want to purchase it for yourself then you should not tick the gift option. If you do want to give it as a gift you must enter a profiles name and then press the search button, a OK message should appear if the profile is found and assigned to this puchase. After this you can click the purchase button and it will be gifted to the profile you selected. =Instance Purchase Pages= =Search= This is only visable if you are not 'on the My Outfits page all the other pages within this closet display the search bar to the right. However, depending on which specific section you are located the way the search works can differ. This is unfortunately not noticable and you have to remember what section you are located in to know how the search feature is behaving. * If you are visiting directly from a designers profile; * Or if you clicked the "view items" from the browse catagory from any designer. In these two cases the closet will add a specific search string, and that is, it will only search for items that specific designer made, and not the whole closet. You can always see this in the results at the top, because it will mention the designers name behind ''searched for:. Searched for: will display any specific selection you made in the search menu. The only thing it will '''not display is the actual search term you have used. It will also not display any default settings such a ® 0 - ® 650. However if you alter this to ®1 - ®10 it will show this behind search for:. Hint: If you want to clear your search go to My Outfits and then to whatever section you want to search for clothes, this will always clear the search completely. Below is a table with all the possible search options: * Currently you can select a category or sub-catagory to display results, you cannot add multiple categories to the search. Categories that have been selected and have sub-sections will display results from all sub-sections. =Shopping Cart= To add items to you shopping cart you have to hover over the image of the item you want to add to the shopping cart and press the icon to add a item to your shopping cart. To checkout you can click the cart, this has a number behind it if there are items in your shopping cart. You can remove items from your shopping cart by hovering over the image and clicking the icon. Once you are satisfied with the contents of your shopping cart you can click to purchase all these items at once. Above this button you can see the total price of all the items combined in your shopping cart. =Wishlist= To add items to you wishlist you have to hover over the image of the item you want to add to the wishlist and press the icon to add an item to your wishlist. The wishlist is visable on your profile and people can see the items you desire. It makes it also easy for them to gift and item to you by clicking button. You can also see your own wishlist item by clicking the wishlish link in the top menu. You can remove items from your wishlist by hovering over the image and clicking the icon, this will remove the item from your wishlist. You can still purchase items on your own wishlist. =Buy Rays= This brings you to the marketplace to get additional ®ays. Rays are used in the closet to buy new clothes from designers. Be carefull how you spend these as the prices can range from ®0 to ®625, it is always wise to preview clothing before buying them by clicking the icon. This icon can only be viewed on the details page of each individual item that is for sale. =Browse Designers= Here you can browse specific designers, by entering their name, there is an auto-complete feature that tries and find the designer you are typing in. By clicking on you get a complete list of that designers outfits. You can further narrow this down by using the search function. Another method to get to a designers specific items is via their profile by clicking on: VIEW MY OUTFITS (#) =My Outfits= In my outfits you have an overview of all the clothes you purchased in the social center closet. You have the ability here to apply these clothing items to your avatar. Managing folders Here you can seperate your own clothes into multiple folders. This helps sorting out the outfits you have. =Top 20 Outfits= The top20outfits section shows 20 outfits depening on the list chosen. By default it always shows the top 20 outfits that have the most sales today and subsequently are the most popular outfits people gotten today. It is important to note that the lists in this section are always the outfits sold the most in their respective selection and timeframe. With the exception of Recently Purchased which will display the last 20 outfits purchased. =Browse Catalogue= For not understood reasons when first opening the browse catalogue you will notice that there is a we've found x-amount of records. The numberic value displayed here changes everytime you click on the browse catalogue, sometimes even it cannot find anything. However using the search function will search through all items ever put in the shop by designers. There are currently more then 1 000 000 outfits in the closet store. Category:Clothing Category:Social Center